


Pour Le Plaisir

by starcrossedlovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlovers/pseuds/starcrossedlovers
Summary: Hours pass by like minutes, and that's how it should always be. Only at night and in Sebastian's hold, with no connection to anything untrue, does Ciel find life truly appealing.





	Pour Le Plaisir

It was a rather peaceful afternoon for Professor Michaelis. Of course, there were as always young students—such little lambs—who didn’t know any better and loudly fooled around, a lousy attempt of them at disturbing the silence, to be frank, but apart from that, the mostly calm atmosphere allowed him to rest in his personal room, making notes while reading all kinds of books.

Sebastian had almost finished the work he was currently reading, and he smiled to himself, the sound of flipping through thin pages filling the otherwise silent room. He wondered what his young lord was doing right now, the boy must still be attending some kind of lesson—either P.E. or science, he couldn’t remember anymore—but it didn’t matter anyway. Sebastian already knew in the back of his mind that Ciel would be rushing to find some peace and quiet after another tiresome school day, and, most of the time, the tranquility he demanded was found by Sebastian’s side. It would be unnecessary to do anything to find his young charge, and so he put the book to the side of his desk. The man stood up from the bureau, allowing his legs to take him to the bed.

Even if Sebastian did not have to sleep to regain energy, he still found that it was a special kind of pleasure for him, something the butler only indulged in when he had nothing else to do. In his mind, it was comparable to the way the little lord devoured all of the sweet pastries that were prepared for him: inessential but _so_ delightful. The expression on his face fell to pieces as he breathed out in an attempt to loosen up tight back muscles.

Rest, for the first time after hours of preparing lessons and listening to wretched confessions at the chapel, was blissful. Sebastian looked up from his bed and stared at the almost dark sky, picking up the sound of crinkling leaves that were being stepped on, of wind blowing against the school buildings and of rain falling on the roof above him. Lost in thoughts, he lifted his head to hear small feet making their way to his room from down the hall, interrupting his peace.

A hand was raised to knock against the door once, twice. Two sweet seconds of silence. “…Professor Michaelis, are you in here?”

“Come inside.”

A sincere smile found its way on Sebastian’s lips upon seeing the Earl. His young master looked positively exhausted: dry sweat was sticking to his exposed forehead, and his uniform was messily put on. The boy couldn’t help but frown after entering the room, feeling far too drained by now to put on another cheerful act. He hastily tugged at his eye patch, revealing the brilliant violet colour of the Faustian mark in his pupil. Throwing his blazer on the floor, Ciel jumped on the bed face-first.

Sebastian had to bite his lip to keep his voice from becoming a laugh. “Another P.E. lesson today, my young lord?”

“Don’t ask.” A sigh left Ciel’s lips, and he crawled to the butler, letting himself be picked up by him. The boy was desperate to get some rest and settled on Sebastian’s lap, putting his head against the broad chest.

Sebastian cleared his throat to repress a chuckle, and his hand reached out to pull at the rest of his clothes. “Let us change your attire and wash you first, you must be drenched in sweat.”

The butler got to his feet and opened the garderobe to pick out something comfortable for the boy. He spent some seconds looking through it and settled on a knitted sweater in deep blue, paired with a thin pair of fairly tight cotton trousers. After filling a small bucket with warm water, Sebastian bowed down in front of the bed and patted against the cover, prompting the boy to sit down on the edge of the bed.

His long fingers ran over the boy’s body, unhesitatingly removing his current attire, sliding the shorts down the boy’s thighs. Sebastian watched his master through his long lashes and observed the way he laced his fingers together and set his hands upon his knees, looking down to distractedly fidget with them, thin legs dangling beneath them. After the boy was sitting bare on the mattress, Sebastian fetched a cloth and drenched it in water. “Have you obtained any new information regarding the missing boy?” the butler offhandedly asked while foaming up the upper body half of Ciel.

The Earl shut his eyes and leaned back, letting himself go as Sebastian gently massaged his skin. A relaxed sigh left his lips. “Mmm, not yet, but I’m close.” The voice became a shy whisper. “Let’s forget about all that today. I’m feeling sleepy already.”

“Oh, is that so?” Sebastian laughed to himself in the light coming from outside, feeling the faint moonlight illuminating on his face. “How unusual coming from you.” A warm and gentle smile crossed his face, and he reached one gloved hand out to take the clothing prepared for the boy after drying him off. Sitting on his heels, he guided his lord’s arms into the holes of the sweater. When the butler finished putting on the trousers, Ciel pulled at Sebastian’s shoulders, prompting him to return to the bed.

 _What an honour_. It was pleasant for Sebastian to see the boy like this, lighthearted and needy, so contrasting to his usual behaviour. The butler settled against the headboard of the bed and pulled Ciel to his chest again, running long fingers through soft dark hair.

Ciel’s eyes wandered, and he suddenly noticed something on the nightstand. A letter of some sort. He picked it up. “What is that?”

“The boy with long hair from the library gave it to me this morning. A letter of thanks for listening to his confession, I suppose.”

The gesture must be as amusing to the demon as it was to the boy. _To let the devil hear your woeful sins, how pathetic_ , he thought. Ciel unfolded the letter, revealing graceful cursive handwriting in deep blue on white.

He read aloud:

 

> Dear Professor Michaelis,
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. I sincerely appreciate that you had an open ear for my personal concerns and allowed me to speak from my soul—something not many do for me. Your advice was very precious to me and allowed me to see my situation from another perspective.
> 
> As a sign of gratitude, I would like to invite you to a session with tea and cakes next week on Thursday after school. Please let me know if you accept my offer.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for your help.
> 
>  
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> 𝔍𝔬𝔞𝔫𝔫𝔢 ℌ𝔞𝔯𝔠𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔱

 

“Heh. What an awfully popular teacher you are,” Ciel remarked, throwing Sebastian a teasing smirk. He turned his head to the side, letting sapphire eyes swallow the crimson ones.

A sharp brow arched beneath dark hair, and Sebastian leaned down to squeeze the boy’s cheeks together. “Perhaps, perhaps. And what do you intend to do about it?” the butler sneered.

“Show everyone you’re mine already.” Ciel’s voice was low, filled with an immense amount of threat. The boy’s lips parted by themselves while his cruel smile widened, and he shot forward to rip open Sebastian’s blouse, sharply cutting the skin of the demon’s throat with pearly teeth, similar to the way a poisoned snake would attack its meal. The teacher’s lips curled into a little smile in response.

Jealousy was such a delightful emotion to Sebastian. He couldn’t really grasp the reasoning of letting this feeling break out of your chest, but by all means, that only made it even more attractive to the demon. It was something that could ruin even the most innocent looking humans, something that made them wickedly greedy and possessive.The fact that he was able to evoke such a selfish emotion in his young master was pure bliss to him. Ciel was so blinded by lust that he got taken by Sebastian in the simplest of ways. _What an indeed fine evening this turned out to be_ , he thought.

Sebastian let his head fall backwards, giving the lord even more skin to mark. His lips parted to release a chuckle at the marvellous view in front of him, selfishly consuming it with his eyes. The boy’s pale face was illuminated by glowing eyes burning with want.

A gloved hand reached forward and curled around Ciel’s chin as Sebastian spoke. “Are you implying that I belong to you? It’s the other way round, Bocchan, and you know this,” he sneered, pulling the boy even closer to his chest. He could feel Ciel’s small crotch lightly brushing against his own, then pressing against it.

Another firm bite at his skin. “Shut up,” Ciel’s voice was small, timid and shy. He knew that Sebastian was right, but tonight, at least for one short evening, the demon was Ciel’s and only his. Sharply inhaling air for a fleeting moment, he leaned back to admire his work. Sebastian’s entire chest and throat were tainted by lovely marks of rose red. The boy tilted his head to the side, thin strands of morning blue covering half of his face, and looked up at him, arousal darkening his sapphire blue eyes.

A smirk crossed the demon's face, showing off too many pearly teeth for it to be considered human. “How charming to see you act this shameful again,” he couldn’t help snickering in a provocative show to accentuate his glee, “you know, my little lord, that the door is still slightly open, yes?”

Ciel’s lips curled into a cruel little smile. “So what? Does it bother you?” Coupled with the flushed shade of his cheeks, he looked truly seductive, and the butler licked his lips.

The question echoed several times in Sebastian’s ears. Did it? Did it bother him that there was a small chance that someone could hear them, even see them together? No. In fact, it turned out to be the exact opposite. There was something fun in that, to lazily let himself be used as a plaything by the boy while at risk of getting caught by someone. He leaned back into Ciel’s touch—small hot fingers circled Sebastian's nipples, or at least tried to. The boy didn’t do anything unique, just a consistent movement, but it still elicited a shiver through Sebastian’s entire body. 

The hand started rubbing against his ribs, slowly working its way down between his legs. Crimson eyes traced over the boy’s figure, observing the cunning look that crossed Ciel’s features and the playfulness dancing behind his eyes. It was fascinating to watch the boy try to act experienced during rare moments like this, when they both knew without thinking that it was Sebastian who did all of the work most of the time. He exhaled softly against Ciel’s ear as small hands covered his hardening cock, rubbing tiny circles over the head.

“Good boy, go on.” Sebastian’s words were silky, so smooth and fine, and he looked at him with a fond expression that made the younger one's heart flutter. The boy melted at the voice, feeling honoured for receiving the words of praise. It was just as it always was: the special evenings where Ciel took the lead and set the pace by himself always ended the same, with him getting twisted around the butler’s little finger and being all his again. He was the one in command, he was the _Earl_ , and yet he was also the one who willingly submitted to Sebastian. But was Ciel really bothered about it as he always pretended to be? Or was he just embarrassed about being seen that way by someone—so pliant and obedient?

Ciel leaned down to open his mouth over the demon’s cock, flicking his sleek and wet tongue against the shaft. It was a little bitter but still pleasant, and he relished the warmth that radiated of it.

A low moan escaped Sebastian’s lips as he felt the tongue press against his hard member. He settled his hands next to his stomach, letting long lashes flutter while allowing that small mouth to try its best. Ciel tried to take as much of his butler’s length as possible, slowly bobbing his head up and down like he had seen in vulgar illustrations of some of the books he read. Sebastian rewarded him with throaty purrs and murmured praises.

Ciel's lips engulfed the head of Sebastian’s cock, passively licking away the fluid that gathered at the tip. A throaty moan left the older man’s mouth, and he closed his eyes shut. _Ah, what absolute bliss to see the young lord this tame_. Ciel tilted his head back a little to press a playful kiss to Sebastian’s inner thigh, smoothly, teasingly, easily. The man felt the Earl’s figure—such a petite, charming body—shiver in his lap; his fingers traced along the soft skin, tickling Ciel’s waist, his stomach, his legs, everything _but_ the place between his thighs.

“S-Sebastian…” Ciel’s tone was pleading, annoyed, even. Long fingers reached up to play with the boy’s nipples, and the butler’s eyes glowed with satisfaction as he could feel Ciel squirm in his hold, hear his hitched breathing fall from his lips. He leaned forward a little bit more, lightly kneading the bud with two fingers, chuckling darkly against pale skin.

“So? Are you going to say it or not? You were acting terribly bold only few fleeting moments before, if I remember correctly,” he sneered, continuing to tease the boy with touches. Ciel’s body was so sensitive, trembling under Sebastian’s firm grip. The boy could feel pearly tears forming in the outer corners of his eyes, but he couldn’t get the words out of himself, for he felt far too flustered by the act of begging for something so suggestive. Suddenly, Ciel felt a hand on his hard cock, palming it lightly. Soft whimpers went past his lips, feeling thankful for getting some friction again.

 _Does he really think I’m going to let him come just like that?_ Sebastian wondered in his mind. For a moment or two, or three, even, he let the boy enjoy himself, receiving lewd sighs in response as Ciel rolled his hips up into the firm palm. However, the butler then removed his hand abruptly, and he chuckled at the desperate tears that were suddenly streaming down his bocchan’s cheeks. He was downright irritated, upset crossing his face. “No! You can’t do that!” he whined, needily trying to pull at Sebastian’s hand to get it back around his member - but to no avail.

The butler’s voice was velvety and low, triumph burning in crimson. “You were taught what to say, little one, and I’m waiting for it.”

Ciel swallowed in an attempt to settle his nerves and closed his eyes. He knew there was no other way around it. “…Please, please, please!” Begs were leaving his lips again and again, all humiliation about acting this way suddenly forgotten because of his erection that had become so hard it was torturing not to touch it. He clung to the demon’s neck, hiding his flushed cheeks in the nape.

The professor’s eyes glowed with satisfaction as he could feel his master’s hitched breathing, uneven and strangled, "Well done." Ciel’s legs sprawled wide, and he cried in pleasure when Sebastian put his thumb over the head. The man laughed softly against the pale skin; the boy was both pure and wicked, delicate and tough, and it was almost as ideal as feeling the young one rock against his lap while fighting with his body not to expose his natural reactions. While one hand was busy caressing the hard length, his other slid under the soft jumper, squeezing that heaving chest, only to rub his petite nipple again. “Show yourself to me, little doll, let yourself go,” he commanded, voice hot and dominant against pure icy skin.

To Sebastian’s astonishment—and Ciel’s as well, surely—the boy mewled, similar to the way a feline would, and he desperately rocked into the hand, coming with a choked moan. A shudder of delight ran down Sebastian’s spine. Ciel was hot, quivering all over, eyes wide with shock at the unusual reaction of his.

The small body fell against Sebastian’s, and he breathed a sigh in an attempt to settle his nerves. _Ah, surely this was the best way to be._ Basking in the moonlight, holding the boy who was currently a hot mess against his chest, and having even more things to tease the Earl with. “Young Master, how cruel it was to see you hide these beautiful sounds of yours for such a long time,” the butler said, tone heavily saturated with passion and provocation.

Ciel mumbled something against the damp skin of the devil—what, Sebastian couldn’t understand—but he was sure it was something to make the demon shut up, something to cover up his true feelings as the boy always did - even though both knew that Sebastian could always see the boy’s thoughts, hear his heart rampage loudly in his ears, feel the love bleeding from his chest. Sebastian smiled and leaned back just a bit further, gliding his long fingers through the hair, stroking the kitten-soft skin of his master’s back to calm his ragged breathing, hushes leaving past his lips.

“Mm,” soft little sounds left Ciel’s lips, and Sebastian’s eyes opened to take in the view in front of him—the angelic face rubbed against him, and he saw how the small chest rose and fell with each and every breath. “You have to go back to your dorm,” the demon said and chuckled tenderly at the boy, his laugh as harmonic as a melody.

“…Let me stay tonight,” Ciel tightened his grip on him, a faint blush seeping into his cheeks, “please.”

Sebastian’s lips curled upwards at that, pulling at the blanket on the bed to cover the boy with the soft material. “Certainly, my young lord.”

The butler lulled Ciel into a deep sleep, inviting and quiet, with no connection to anything untrue or harming.

Sebastian would love to spend all his time rocking that petite boy back and forth; he’d love to always hear those faint little breaths press against his ear, against his skin, against his heart; phantoms of amity, of comfort and romance, illusions of beautiful dreams.

Sebastian couldn’t show him the entirety of his heart, but it’s that he loved him. Deeply and forever. Until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would appreciate it if you left kudos or a comment! Please let me know what you think about this!


End file.
